


Never Guess How We Ever Coulda Got Here

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: Celebrity Status [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mako is trying his best, No Beta We Transcend This Mortal Plane Like Yue, Past Relationships, Social Media, established relationships - Freeform, hijinks and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficialSPY HIGH IS ON DISNEY+REWATCH PARTY AT MY PLACE!!!!The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficialRELIVE THE DRAMA! THE MAYHEM! THE QUESTIONABLE FASHION CHOICES!Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficialExcuse you, I stand by my look.*attached image, teenage Asami in a red and black spy suit with a grappling hook gun over one shoulder*
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Celebrity Status [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976263
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Never Guess How We Ever Coulda Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this AU! Thank you everyone who commented on the last fic!!!

**Never Guess How We Ever Coulda Got Here**

**Wiki Page for Spy High (TV)**

Spy High is a Disney Channel show centered around the misadventures of rival spies Jana and Shelley as they struggle to keep their covers and fight the forces of E.V.I.L.E. Inc. Jana and Shelley are played by Korra Egoak and Asami Sato, with Bolin Li and Mako Li as fellow main characters Dave and Bryce whose mad scientist father Dr. Faust has been swapped with an evil cyborg by E.V.I.L.E. Inc.

[read more]

...

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficial**

SPY HIGH IS ON DISNEY+

REWATCH PARTY AT MY PLACE!!!!

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficial**

RELIVE THE DRAMA! THE MAYHEM! THE QUESTIONABLE FASHION CHOICES!

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Excuse you, I stand by my look.

_*attached image, teenage Asami in a red and black spy suit with a grappling hook gun over one shoulder*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Asami is the most beautiful in every timeline

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Aw, babe <3

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Babe <3

...

 **KorrasBiceps:** ok, rewatching Spy High and how the fuck did Bryce not figure out his and Dave’s dad was evil? It’s so obvious from episode 1?????

_#spy high rewatch #Bryce and Bolin are the same himbo persona_

**Razzle-Dazzle reblogged:** but then we wouldn’t have the b-plot where Dave learns their dad was replaced by an evil cyborg and keeps dumping water on him for like a season without explaining anything to Bryce.

_#spy high #spy high rewatch #theyre so young!!!! #my babies!!!!! #i swear tho the writers for this show were on acid_

**Badgersnmoles reblogged:** I like how the show didn’t even bother with the “but he’s been my DAD” moral dilemmas, they just jumped straight to Dave fucking short circuiting DadBot with a garden hose

_#dave was SAVAGE #like Jana and Shelley were top notch #but wtf even was Dave #feral boi #too done with this world #too cold_

...

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficial**

Jeepers, I forgot how scary Zolt was in season 1. RoboDad was not fucking around.

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Like, we were all getting funky, having fun with it and then there was Zolt bringing his Shakespeare A-game. What an icon.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I have no idea who this “Dave” person is

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Did Mako just disown his Disney Channel-sona?

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Please dear god never call it that again

...

**Top 10 Spy High Moments**

**By: Buzzfeed Staff**

Bring on the early 2000s nostalgia, fan favorite Disney Channel original Spy High is out on Disney+!

10.) When Jana and Shelley first met

_*series of gifs of Korra Egoak and Asami Sato dueling on a rooftop*_

And then met again...

_*gif set of Korra and Asami crashing into each other, their “spy” reflexes take over and they both catch all the dropped items before they hit the ground, they each realize they shouldn’t have done that in front of the other and Korra drops everything she just caught while Asami looks disturbed*_

9.) The time Bryce accidentally got into Shelley’s hideout and got ahold of her Disguise Enhancer

_*gif set of Bolin Li pressing buttons on a remote and appearing to ‘shape shift’ into different characters from the show, who he then does impressions of*_

8.) Every time Mako visibly resisted the urge to say fuck when he was playing Dave

_*series of gifs of Mako Li’s face as he clearly reins in the urge to swear on Disney Channel*_

7.) When Dave and Bryce finally got their real dad back

_*gif set of Bolin and Mako hugging Zolt*_

6.) When Shelley and Jana tried to be “normal kids” and tried every club imaginable

_*series of gifs of Korra and Asami in a string of comically disastrous attempts at club activities*_

5.) When Shelley ran Dave over with her spy-cycle and accidentally kidnapped him

_*gif set of exactly that*_

4.) The body swap episode

_*Korra and Asami staring at each other, aghast*_

3.) When Dave learned his dad had been replaced with an evil cyborg and he spent the rest of the season trying to defeat him despite no one believing him

_*gif set of Mako rigging up increasingly elaborate traps for DadBot*_

2.) The musical episode

_*gif sets of elaborate full cast dance numbers*_

1.) When Shelley saved Jana’s life:

_*gif of Asami catching Korra by the hands before she can fall off a building*_

And Jana saved Shelley’s:

_*gif of Korra telling Asami “I’ll always have your back*_

Share your favorite Spy High moments below!

...

**Comments on Top 10 Spy High Moments**

**Anon:** Honorable mention has got to go to the episode Bryce got zapped with that ray gun and could communicate with animals.

 **Look!Squirrel!:** “ATTACK MY RACCOON ARMY, UPEND THE TRASHCAN OF THE WORLD!” Is peak cinema

...

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinlinofficial**

I stand by what I said:

_*attached gif of Bryce from Spy High saying “you know, Dave, raccoons are pretty wise. Life really is one big garbage can of possibility”*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

_*gif of an on-fire garbage can with “the possibilities are endless” written in white lettering on it*_

**Mr. Dave Faust @wuhou-tingofficial**

Geez, Mako is such a Dave sometimes....

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinlinofficial**

Look! Opal! A new recruit!

_*attached image, a raccoon obviously stealing part of Bolin’s sandwich*_

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Sweetie, we already have Pabu. There isn’t room for a raccoon army in our lives right now.

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bender**

...that’s not a “no”...

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficial**

No, it is not a “no”!

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatofficial**

It’s a no

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

It’s a no

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

It’s a no

**The Real Bryce Faust @bolinliofficial**

Oh come on, guys, I expect this from Mako, not you!

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

It’s a no

...

 **Anon:** I don’t get why you like Mako so much. He’s so boring and dropping out of Spy High in the last season was super selfish and ungrateful of him after all the opportunities Disney gave him

**Razzle-Dazzle:** Um. Wtf???!?!? I don’t even know where to start with this.

One, Mako made it very clear that if he got into university HE WOULD GO if it was financially doable.

Two, His character was phased out of the show slowly and his arcs were resolved BECAUSE THEY KNEW HE’D BE LEAVING

Three, the show runners made it VERY CLEAR this was all in his contract from the BEGINNING

Four, you’re calling another human being boring for...what? Living his life? I think he’s funny so I follow his blogs, you don’t have agree! You don’t have to enjoy his content! But calling out me for liking his work because your ‘hot take’ is that he wasn’t in enough episodes of a 10+ year old Disney Channel show? Weird.

Five, actors don’t have to keep acting. It’s a choice. He chose to become a firefighter and blog about his life. Step off.

...

**Mako Protection Squad @bolinliofficial**

I hear anyone being shitty about my bro leaving the show...y’all gonna catch some hands

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bender**

I’m trying to imagine Bolin punching someone outside of a superhero film and...it’s a struggle

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Plot twist, they’re my hands. Because Mako is my best friend and I am down to throw down

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra and I will be holding hands as we punch the haters in the face.

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Weaponize your love.

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

YES

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

I’ve been informed I’m not allowed to break my hands on hater faces, even in defense of my love. But I can be VERY mean on the internet. SO. Try me, fuckers.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Sweetheart, please, there are children on the internet.

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Your first mistake, my darling Mako, was assuming I was anything but a bad influence

...

**Normal Guy Official Channel**

**Transcript - We Need to Talk**

**Mako, addressing the camera:** Okay, so apparently with Spy High on Disney+ a bunch of people are now having lots of thoughts and feelings about it. Some of those thoughts and feelings are negative and a lot of those negative feelings are directed at me. Normally, I wouldn’t give a damn. But it’s upsetting my friends and family, which is not okay with me.

So.

Your behind the scenes Spy High drama questions answered.

Did I date Asami off screen? Yes and no. We were friends who went to big fancy events together because those things are fucking terrifying when you’re 17, and occasionally kissed. We ended things amicably.

Did I date Korra off screen? Yes. I loved her very much, but we were not right for each other in the end. We weren’t healthy as a romantic couple. We broke up and I couldn’t be happier we’re friends.

Before you say anything shitty - bisexuality exists and I’m it. Wu is the love of my life, but I did care for Korra, that was real too.

Now, the story behind my participation in Spy High.

I was sixteen, Bo was fourteen. Our parents were dead, we were living with our grandma and her health wasn’t good. I was working two jobs and considering dropping out of school to work full time. I went to the cattle call audition because Bo asked me to go with him. Getting cast was a miracle.

Toza, the show runner, agreed that if I got into college, I would leave the show. It was in my contract from the beginning. I am extremely grateful to Toza for everything he did for my family, and my leaving the show does not change that.

My grandmother was briefly hospitalized when Bo and I were on the show. Between Toza, Korra’s parents, and Lin, we always knew we would have a place to stay and people who cared about us.

_*Mako pauses, blinks hard, swipes at his eyes*_

That meant a lot.

Um.

Yeah.

So don’t say I didn’t care. Or wasn’t grateful. I owe Toza and Lin and Senna and Tonraq...so much. For a kid who came from where I did...to be here...

_*Mako is visibly tearing up*_

Yeah. I’m gonna stop now.

...

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Friendly reminder my husband is a person. With feelings. If any of you harass us over his video and any emotions shown there, I will personally end you. :) :) :)

**Mako Protection Squad @bolinliofficial**

I love my big brother

#throwbackthursday

_*attached image, two little boys, one about four years old, the other about two, the older boy is clearly Mako, who is clutching the other boy, who is obviously toddler Bolin, like a teddy bear. Both are grinning*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

#throwbackthursday

_*attached image, teenaged Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Korra, on set in front of the makeup mirrors, smiling and laughing*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

#throwbackthursday

_*attached image, teenaged Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin in front of a Christmas tree. Bolin is wearing tinsel like a scarf, Korra has a stick-on bow on top of her head, Mako is wearing a hideous sweater*_

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

#throwbackthursday

_*attached image a selfie taken backstage with two people in it. Wu is in costume for a performance of ‘Pirates of Penzance’, he’s holding a bouquet of flowers. Mako is still wearing his jacket, his hair dusted with melting snow. Wu is beaming, Mako is pressing a kiss to his cheek*_

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Throwback Thursday!

_*attached image, a wedding reception that has obviously turned into a cake based food fight. Opal and Bolin are in the center of everything, surrounded by friends and Family. Mako is wearing a garish button that says “best man” and has an arm around Bolin. Korra and Asami have hats that say “maids of honor” and clash outrageously with their clothes, Wu is the only one who doesn’t look mildly deranged*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

You guys win

#throwbackthursday

_*attached image, the whole Krew plus some people obviously related to Opal, standing under a Happy New Year banner from the previous year*_

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bender**

I’m not crying, you’re crying

...

**My Life Is Normal Official Channel**

**Video - My Brother is Trying to a Get Us Banned From IKEA**

** Transcript  **

**Mako, standing in the kitchenware section of IKEA:** “I would like to preface everything you’re about to see with the fact that I am here to buy a table. I am not part of this, nor do I condone any of this.”

 **Bolin, dressed like the character Bryce Faust from Spy High, appears around a corner, brandishing a mixer:** “Ah-ha! I’ve found you, Dave-Bot! Surrender and return my brother to me!”

 **Mako:** “Bo, can we not?”

 **Bolin:** “I’ll admit, you’ve fooled me before, Dave-Bot, but not this time!”

 **Mako, looking into the camera like he’s on The Office:** “A table. I’m here for a table.”

 **Korra, coming around another corner:** “No, Bryce! He’s not a cyborg; he really is your brother!”

 **Bolin:** “No! Dave would never turn on us!”

 **Asami, appearing beside Korra:** “No, Bryce, it’s brainwashing! The memory editor is loose again!”

 **Bolin:** “No!”

 **Mako, to the camera:** “Well, I’m going to get that table now. Remember, kids, actors are like any other wild animal. Away from their natural habitats they’ll begin to exhibit strange behaviors and perhaps turn on their own”

_*Mako strolls over to the doorway Bolin is standing in and tries to pass, Bolin brandishes the mixer*_

**Korra:** “Bryce!”

 **Asami:** “Don’t do something you can’t take back!”

 **Bolin, grimacing theatrically:** “You guys are right. I could never hurt Dave, even brainwashed and evil.”

 **Mako, to the camera:** “I’m looking for a small table for the breakfast nook, because our last one suffered a Naga related accident, so I’m not looking for anything huge or flashy...”

[continue reading]

...

**Comments on My Brother is Trying to Get Us Banned From IKEA**

**Anon:** ok but everything about that is gold

 **Badgersnmoles:** If Mako was filming the great table search, then who was filming the Spy High sequel?

 **MakoAdmin:** My husband has a sense of humor

 **WuAdmin:** Yep! If you look closely you can see me behind the kitchen island briefly

 **Badgersnmoles:** omg u absolutely can

 **WuAdmin:** :)

 **MakoAdmin:** :(

 **WuAdmin:** :))))))

...

 **Bolin-Li:** Was anyone going to tell me that Spy High fanfic exists and that Jana/Shelley’s ship name is ‘Jelley’ or was I just supposed to find that out on my own?

_#jelley #all these years on the internet #and I never knew #someone should tell Korra #not me #but someone_

...

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra has been reading “Jelley” fanfic for the last 24 hours. She keeps reading random lines to me and grinning at her phone.

**Korra’s Girl @asamosatoofficial**

A fic made Korra cry @jelleybelly95, we duel at dawn

**Florida Woman @jelleybelly95**

Omg I’ll get my saber

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Sadly, Asami was not able to fly to Florida just duel a grad student over a fanfic. Btw, @jelleybelly95 it was soooo good!

**Florida Woman @jelleybelly95**

Any time you’re in town, Denny’s parking lot, swords at dawn!

...

 **KorrasBiceps:** ok so Bolin knows about fanfic now...who’s gonna tell Mako about RPF?

_#normal guy #is in for a normal surprise_

...

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Pros of real person fanfic - People ship me with my husband. Neat.

Cons - y’all have some weird fucking ideas about our sex lives

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Real person what now

...


End file.
